Decider of the Tides
by Orichalcos-Binding
Summary: New Year and time for a New Battle! Tsuna O'Hara is preparing to throw her new tournament and she intends to make it ... special!


". . .In other local news, young business tycoon Tsuna O'Hara announced her new venture in the Duelling World. The 19 year old President of Tsunami Enterprises gave this statement."  
  
The TV image changed from a man in a plain grey sit sat at a desk, to a podium in front of a red velvet backdrop. Camera flashes from the press were constant, even though nothing was happening. A few moments later a young woman made her way from a chair at the side of the stage, to the microphone. As she walked up, her deep blue hair swayed in the cool breeze. Her blue eyes shone in the light of the summer sun, and she paused.  
  
"Those who strife hardest to reach the top, are rewarded most when they reach it." The crowds were silent and captivated already, "It is my honour to announce a brand new duel monsters tournament starting exactly one week from today. The tournament, Battle of Tides, will take place in the safety of my residence. The prize is straightforward, the victor will be crowned Champion of Tides, will receive 5 Million Pounds. The final part of the prize is thus; the victor will be presented with a brand new card, of which only one has been printed. I designed the card myself and it is rare, powerful and priceless. As with my previous tournaments, the rules will stay the same. The 16 people who have been pre- selected to take part in this event are the regional champions of Sakamoto. As this message is broadcast, those individuals will receive a house visit. They will. . ."  
  
"DING DONG"  
  
Matt got up, full of anticipation and excitement. He was Regional Champion of Anhara. Eyes not leaving the TV, he made his way over to the door.  
  
"Be issued with a package containing all the information they need. I hope to see this people in 1 week, when the tournament begins. Thank you."  
  
Opening the door, he was greeted by a man in a black suit. "Good morning Mr C. Your tournament pack," the 'suit' said as he passed Matt the package, "I trust this is no shock to you. If you have any questions before the tournament, Miss Tsuna's residence phone number is on a piece of paper inside. Good day."  
  
And with that, the man left the drive, climbed into a limo and departed.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 6 Days Later  
  
"Activate trap card. Ring of Destruction!" Matt called as his pressed a small button on the Duel Disk. "My target, being your Firewing Pegasus, which will deal 2250 Life Point damage to each of us. That ok with you?" Mat's opponent merely nodded. "Well, in that case, I activate my 2nd Facedown card. Barrel Behind the Door! Negate my damage, and deal it to my opponent!" Matt called again. "No! Not again." Matts opponent whined as she watched her Life Point Reader hit 0 for the umpteenth time.  
  
"That's 3-0 Matt. I can see why I was only runner up at the Regionals! You are soo lucky to be taking part in Battle of the Tides. I wish I could go. Tsuna is supposed to be an amazing duellist. I'd love to meet her! By the way, if I can lend you any cards, let me know." Setsuna added, "Well I best be off. Good luck tomorrow." Setsuna planted a small kiss on his cheek and ran away quickly.  
  
Matt, clearly stunned by her affection, stood his ground for a few moments. Feeling the heat on his cheeks, he walked slowly home.  
  
While walking, Matt thought about which deck archetype he would use this time. Beatdown had never failed him, but he felt it time for a change, as his opponents would expect a pure power deck. As he reached his home, Matt opened the door, kicked his shoes off and announced (very loudly) that he was home. His mum called from the kitchen that dinner would be shortly and that he should go wash his hands.  
  
Rushing for his room, he took from the bag on his shoulder a small folder. Looking inside, he took 3 cards, Sangan, Sparks and Shield and Sword. Picking up the phone from his bedside table, he rang Setsuna. "Hey, its me. Listen, I found a way you can help me. I'm holding three cards in my hand. I want you to pick your favourite from the 3, and then I'll explain why."  
  
"OK, what are you holding then?" Came the reply. "Sangan, Sparks and Shield and Sword. Pick carefully ok."  
  
There was silence for a few moments and then came the reply.  
  
"Sangan! Of course, because I can get newer and stronger monsters with the little critter! So how has that helped?" Setsuna asked. "Well, if you had picked Sparks, I would have run a Burner Deck. Shield and Sword would have resulted in a Defensive/Offensive deck. But you picked Sangan, and I shall therefore run my Exodia/Beatdown deck. Well I better go prepare my deck. Root for me, 'k?"  
  
"Of course I will. Good luck. Bye" Setsuna put the phone back on the receiver. Matt did the same. Now, with his deck type chosen, the support of his friend and the will to do his best, Matt prepares his deck for the Battle of the Tides. - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
So there we go, that's Chapter 1 completed. Drop me a line on here if you want, by writing a review on here or contact me on MSN, mattcornah@hotmail.com.  
  
Don't flame, cos they will only be laughed at. Criticism is taken, it may be used and then again it may not. Suggestions will be accepted, and I may even write some ppl into the story as the other regional champions, in which case I will need your deck list.  
  
Ciao! 


End file.
